battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bora (Uber Rare Cat)
Bora is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Nature's Guardians Elemental Pixies event. True Form increases health and damage. Cat Evolves into Bazibon at level 10. Evolves into Bazibastra at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros: Normal Form: *It is spammable and is very cheap for an Uber Rare. *Immune to Warp. *Deals massive damage to Aliens. *Decent health for its cost. Evolved/True Form: *100% chance to break barriers. *Resistant to Aliens. *Amazing DPS against Aliens. *Immune to Warp. *Short recharge time compared to other Uber Rares. *Cheap cost compared to other Uber Rares. Cons: Normal Form: *Quite a long attack animation for a spammable unit. *Long time between attacks for a spammable unit. *Somewhat expensive for a spammable unit. Evolved/True Form: *Somewhat mediocre range for an Uber Rare. *Slightly below average DPS against non-Aliens, except in True Form. *Slightly below average health against non-Aliens, except in True Form. Strategies/Usages This unit is amazing in Cats of the Cosmos in its evolved and True Forms, with its warp immunity and ability to break barriers it takes out two big challenges. Bazibon's massive damage + resistance to Aliens can be a lethal combo in both Cats of the Cosmos and Into the Future as it outranges enemies like Corrupted Valkyrie, and even if she gets close, Bazibon can still tank a few hits before getting knocked back. Bazibon is essentially the anti-Alien counterpart to Strike Unit R.E.I. and Pai-Pai. However, against non-Aliens, Bazibon is rather squishy, so proper meatshielding is recommended. This also makes up for the long attack animation. Description Cost Normal Form *Chapter 1: $780 *Chapter 2: $1170 *Chapter 3: $1560 Evolved/True Form *Chapter 1: $2520 *Chapter 2: $3780 *Chapter 3: $5040 Upgrading Cost Total cost for upgrading from 1-30= 6,490,800 Stats Catfruit Evolution Talents *Attack Up: Adds 5% attack power per level at 33% health, up to 50%. (Total Cost: 235 NP) *Resist Weaken: Reduces weaken duration by 16%, increases 6% per level up to 70% (Total Cost: 175 NP) *Resist Slow: Reduces slow duration by 16%, increases 6% per level up to 70% (Total Cost: 175 NP) *Defense Buff: Upgrades health by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 175 NP) *Attack Buff: Upgrades attack power by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 175 NP) Appearance *Normal Form: A small, floating, orange creature with flames as its "Hair" and "Ears", and a big round head. The 2 black horns and 1 black plate on its forehead are believed to be obsidian. Its feet are weirdly shaped, as though they are not used for walking. Followed by a fire sprite with a cat face on it. Attacks by summoning a fireball and blending its fire sprite into it, then slams it down to create an explosion. *Evolved Form: Its body is larger and has sigils all over it, and it also has larger black horns with 2 new black plates on its feet. Explosion is also larger. *True Form: Gains an obsidian staff, in which the fire sprite now resides in, and its "horns" turn into a helm-crown that covers all of its head. Both are volcanic black. Its flaming hair is also bigger. Staff partially flashes during attack animation with a fire symbol and attack results in magma spurting briefly out during the explosion which is somewhat the same size of Evolved form's. Gallery Bazibon_Attack_animation.gif|Bazibon's Attack animation. Bazibastra_Attack.gif|Bazibastra's Attack animation. Trivia *In spite of being called a Drake, Bora has no draconic features or appearance. This may mean that it is a reference to the Pokémon Charmander, a starter Pokémon of the first generation. Reference * https://battlecats-db.com/unit/360.html ---- Units Release Order: '<< Graveflower Verbena | Mizli >> ' ---- Category:Gacha Cats Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Alien Cats Category:Cats with Massive Damage ability Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Barrier Breaker Cats Category:Warp Blocker Cats Category:Cats with Resistant ability Category:Cat Units Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Cats with Talents Category:Cats with Strengthen ability Category:Partially Resist Weaken Cats Category:Partially Resist Slow Cats Category:Cats with Defense Buff Talent Category:Cats with Attack Buff Talent